


Stronger.Faster.Harder.

by Symone_Nicole



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, I suck at tagging, I'm crazy about these two, Smut, Some Humor, i suck at summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: Octavio really likes to work Ajay up.
Relationships: Octane | Octavio Silva/ Lifeline | Ajay Che, Octane/Lifeline, Octavio Silva/ Ajay Che
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Stronger.Faster.Harder.

Octavio never does slow, he never waits. He lives for the thrill, the chase, and the never-ending. Despite his relentless and impatience, there is just one occasion when Octavio Silva really enjoys taking his time.

Octavio slightly smirks as he feels the hand in his hair, grabbing it tightly. It doesn’t stop him from taking another long lick, indulging in a taste he knows so well. The round piercing on his tongue rubs against tender, sensitive flesh. He can feel the thick warm thighs shaking around his head, followed by a desperate whine. Another slow, long lick and the desperate whine gasps out to a low moan. He keeps going, keeping his slow and teasing pace.

“Silva,” Ajay whines, her eyes fluttering as her fingers tighten in Octavio’s hair.

Octavio doesn’t stop his ministrations, he hums in recognition, the vibration sending a shock up Ajay’s spine.

“Silva,” Ajay said her voice tense as she tugged on Octacvio’s hair. Octavio raises his head with a slight smirk as he makes eye contact with Ajay. Ajay’s first words halted as she stared at Octavio’s lips and chin wet with proof of her arousal. Octavio turns his head to the side and presses his wet lips against an inner thigh.

“Problem, chica?” Octavio asked with one brow raised and his lips pressing against her skin.

“Ya been down there for hours, Silva!” Ajay responds, her face burning hot.

“Aren’t you always telling me to slow down, Che?” Octavio teases as he raised up on his hands, licking his lips.

Ajay clicked her tongue as Octavio moved up over her. Octavio brows raise as his hand moves from her hip to her waist. “I want ya--”

“You want me, how?” Octavio asked, sounding very cheeky.

Ajay pulls his body closer to her, and Octavio chuckles. “I want ya in me. I been waitin’ for yuh to get in me.”

“All you had to do was lemme know that you were ready,” Octavio responds, lining up before he presses in a wet, tight heat.

If Ajay was frustrated at Octavio before, she was a few minutes from going crazy now. Octavio was slow before but now he managed to get even slower. He moved at a sloth pace, pressing against the sweet bundles that made Ajay’s eyes flutter. Octavio always started off slow because of his girth but this was ridiculous. Each time Ajay was going to demand that he pick up the pace, he would hit a spot that made her very satisfied. 

Lips pressed against her hot skin, hands caressing her body, and Octavio’s arousal sheathed inside her. Sure Ajay has fantasized them taking their time but this was not the night. She nudges Octavio to go faster with her foot but Octavio doesn’t waver. His control is insane as he rolls hips, slowly making his way through Ajay’s warmth.

“Stronger,” Ajay whines, nudging him once more. Octavio doesn’t give in and in quick irritation Ajay flips them, pinning Octavio on the bed. “What’s wrong with ya?

“I’m just taking my time, chica,” Octavio responds as he looks up at Ajay. “Enjoying all of you, what’s wrong with that?” 

Octavio moves and flips them again, pressing Ajay into the mattress. His grip on her waist is slightly stronger. “Sorry, chica but the Octrain is closed tonight.”

Ajay rolls her eyes and gasps when his girth is entering her again, “Silva.”

“I gotcha, Che,” Octavio said as he kissed up Ajay’s neck. “This time lemme take care of you.” He licks down her neck before he gently bites her clavicle.

Ajay asked for stronger and Octavio gave it to her. His grip tighter, their lips clashing together, and his thrusts are harder but his stroke is maddening slow. 

Ajay pulls away from the kiss, “faster! Silva, please.”

“I hear ya loud and clear, Che,” Octavio responded with a rough kiss before his slow thrusts started escalating.

Ajay moans loudly and Octavio rocks inside of her, the bed shifting, rocking and creaking under their vigorous passion. Octavio groans as his hand cups under Ajay’s knee, lifting her leg. Ajay follows easily, her leg sliding onto Octavio’s shoulder, allowing him to move deeper. Octavio closed his eyes at the sudden tightness, he adjusted his stance on the bed before he started moving again.

Ajay praised him in her pleasured sighs, vocal moans, and calling his name. Not Silva, but Octavio. She kept repeating it over and over and it drove Octavio crazy. Ajay hardly called him by his first name, even in passionate acts he was always referred to as ‘Silva’. Ajay’s hands grabbed a hold of his shoulders, the tips of her nails pressed into his flesh.

“Harder, Octavio,” Ajay begs as she kisses up Octavio’s neck. 

“Fuck Ajay,” Octavio responds before meeting her lips. One hand grabs the headboard to keep him steady as he gives Ajay exactly what she wants. The headboard hits against the wall repeatedly as Ajay’s hands claw down his back. Ajay’s moans are loud and unapologetic. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Octavio stammers and he ruts hard and fast. His heart banging through his chest as he felt the heat in his stomach starting to build up and tighten. Ajay bites her lip, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. Her grip tightened on his shoulders, “you right here with me?”

“Always,” Ajay responds before claiming Octavio’s lips in a messy kiss. Their hands intertwined as Octavio moved faster, chasing after their orgasm. His movements are erratic as Ajay talks dirty to him, her voice low and wanting. Ajay’s head throws back while moaning Octavio’s name, and her warmth tightens around Octavio.

“Fuck, fuck,” Octavio grunts. A few quick thrusts as he follows after his orgasm, he stills and moans Ajay’s name, his voice shaking. His breathing uneven and erratic as he fills his condom. 

Their lips meet, slow and lingering as they come down from their orgasms. When their lips part, Octavio is still breathing hard, he pulls out slowly, takes the condom off, and ties at the end. There’s a trashcan near his bed, and he tosses it inside then quickly wraps Ajay’s in his arms and kisses her lips gently. 

Days later. 

They're in a dropship, waiting to drop for another round of Apex games. The screen comes alive and announces the first team ready to drop. It displayed the banners for Pathfinder, Gibalater, and Octane. They checked their gear as they stood on the platform. Today was a special event filled with only shotguns and snipers. It didn’t bother Octane since nothing was going to slow him down. Octane looked up after checking his gear, he started right at Lifeline with a knowing smirk.

He could hear Pathfinder and Gibalater’s intro playing through the comms. It was finally Octane’s turn. He hates waiting and he had been waiting for this moment.

“Stronger,” Octane started as he looked Lifeline over. Lifeline felt her heart stop and she gulped. “Faster,” Octane titled his head slightly. “Harder,” Octane winked at Lifeline. Lifeline’s face immediately starts burning as she stares at Octane. There’s a cough coming from her right before Octane drops from the ship, followed by his happy adrenaline scream. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing a game of Apex and I decided to play as Octane. His intro quip was "stronger, faster, harder." and I immediately thought of him and Lifeline doing some vigorous activities.  
> I hope you enjoy this short work and thanks for reading!  
> <3


End file.
